


Серо-рыжая сказка

by WTF_Mystrade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Mystrade/pseuds/WTF_Mystrade
Summary: Фики являются частью командных работ на Зимнюю фандомную битву 2018. Публикация анонимная.





	Серо-рыжая сказка

**Author's Note:**

> Фики являются частью командных работ на Зимнюю фандомную битву 2018. Публикация анонимная.

**Название:**  Серо-рыжая сказка  
 **Автор:**  WTF Mystrade 2018  
 **Бета:**  WTF Mystrade 2018   
 **Версия:**  Сериал «Шерлок» ВВС  
 **Размер:** миди, 5487 слов.  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:**  Майкрофт Холмс — ЛИС, Грегори Лестрейд — ЛИС, Эвр, Джон Уотсон и иже с ними. Даже Мориарти животное   
 **Категория:**  джен  
 **Жанр:**  приключения, драма  
 **Рейтинг:**  G  
 **Предупреждения:**  это просто сказка   
 **Краткое содержание** : «Но сейчас был только пугающий запах дерева и металла. И запах чужого лиса. Майкрофт осторожно оглянулся. Лисом пахло — но его нигде не было! Он потряс головой, принюхался — и буквально перед его мордой возникли два круглых янтарных глаза».  
 **Размещение:**  запрещено без разрешения автора  
 **Для голосования:** #. WTF Mystrade 2018 - "Серо-рыжая сказка"  
  
  
Семейство Холмсов из Холодной лощины было очень уважаемым — ведь славилось во всей округе своей живучестью и стойкостью к изобретениями человеческого разума. Правда, поговаривали, что есть у них свой скелет в шкафу, но точно никто и ничего не знал. Потому лисы Холмс жили спокойной размеренной жизнью, насколько это позволяли делать их сыновья.   
  
Старший, признанный всеми гений, изучивший все человеческие ловушки, ухитрившийся устроиться жить на охраняемом участке фермера, да еще и рядом с погребом, общим решением лисьего сообщества был делегирован в Лесной Сенат. И за время его работы там завоевал уважение даже куда более опасных хищников. А вот младший... Худющий голенастый лис отличался слегка вьющейся шерстью, взбалмошным нравом и полным отсутствием инстинкта самосохранения. Казалось бы, он получает какое-то извращенное удовольствие, попадая то в ловушки, то в капканы, заставляя братца бросать все дела и мчаться на выручку. Майкрофт если и устал от выбрыков меньшего, то уж точно никогда этого не показывал при посторонних, проявляя свое возмущение только будучи наедине. И Шерлок бессовестно этим пользовался. Он словно искал предел, за которым терпение брата лопнет, и он пошлет его куда подальше, позволив, наконец, занять почетное место в качестве покрывала на кресле фермера или воротника на пальто его супруги.   
  
Но Майкрофт вновь и вновь сжимал зубы и вытаскивал, вытаскивал, вытаскивал. Шерлок отнюдь не был дураком. Он был... экспериментатор. Искал проблему, влезал в нее с ногами и разбирал по ниточкам, полочкам и ломтикам, совершенно не задумываясь о том, как будет выбираться. Разговоры, объяснения и угрозы входили в одно косматое ухо с парой кудряшек по бокам и выходили в другое. И в какой-то момент Майкрофт смирился, приняв для себя решение тянуть насколько хватит сил, чтобы закрыть глаза с чистой совестью и легким сердцем. Если перспектива сохранить чистой совесть была вполне реальна, мечта о легком сердце казалась эфемерной во всех отношениях. Но Майкрофт с только ему присущим упорством сжимал зубы и продолжал двигаться вперед по этой абсолютно бесперспективной тропе.   
  
Сегодня он уже отработал заседание лесного Сената, даже переиграл спикера Дубового Шира голубоглазую вертихвостку Ирен Адлер. В перспективе был отдых и ужин одним из выпотрошенных цыплят, партию которых фермер приготовил к отправке закупщику. Казалось бы, просто замечательный весенний вечер, мягкий и теплый. Майкрофт лежал на краю своей норы, ощущая приятную сытость в желудке, и любовался роскошным фиолетово-розовым закатом. Его внимание привлек громкий собачий лай: две баварских гончих фермера гнали вдоль проволочной ограды какого-то зверя. На всякий случай подобравшись, Майкрофт подтянулся, приготовившись юркнуть в нору. Но увиденное заставило его буквально пойти против своих правил, поступив едва ли не по принципу Шерлока и бросившись, сломя голову, наперерез собакам.   
  
Большеголовый лобастый Андерсон тявкнул, ощутив запах лиса, бросился следом за Майкрофтом, увлекая за собой менее крупную, но более злую и быструю Донован. Обойдя большой круг, лис юркнул в узкий лаз под курятник. Он промчался по бетонной полоске отлива, вернулся по своему следу и затаился в пустующей конуре старого и вечно спящего бассета. Собаки промчались мимо, а Майкрофт, немного выждав, вернулся к своей норе, где его ждал уже отдышавшийся после гонки енот Уотсон, закадычный друг больного на голову Шерлока. Учитывая, что после шальной пули охотника Уотсон заметно хромал, было очевидно, что заставить его совершить такой марш-бросок могло лишь что-то из ряда вон выходящее.   
  
— Шерлок попался в капкан около охотничьей базы! — выпалил енот вместо приветствия. Майкрофт закатил глаза. Ну конечно, а он только порадовался, что уже неделю нет никаких нарушений со стороны взбалмошного братца.   
  
— Где? — обреченно уточнил Майкрофт, окончательно распрощавшись с мечтой о спокойном вечере.   
  
Увы, место, названное енотом, заставило шкуру на его загривке подняться дыбом. Он обходил базу, где тренировали собак, за милю — слишком велик был шанс оказаться разорванным в клочья или застреленным шальной пулей. Огромная огражденная территория, помеченная камуфляжной вывеской «Эммерсон и сыновья» — это же нескончаемая охота, причем злая, без цели получить шкуру — просто убить. Научиться переступать через себя — и для людей, и для собак. Люди учились спускать курок, собаки — рвать насмерть глотку живому существу. Да-да, не каждая собака по рождению способна убить. Потому-то Майкрофт и был сейчас близок к панике. Только вот что толку бояться, если Шерлок — самовлюбленный, эгоистичный, безбашенный, но все равно свой — сидел сейчас в капкане, а с рассветом на угодья должна была выйти свора новоиспеченных охотников.   
  
Кивнув на прощание попытавшемуся было увязаться за ним Уотсону, Майкрофт рыжим огоньком мелькнул в траве, направляясь в сторону охотничьих угодий базы. Дорогу он знал, сколько раз старался держаться подальше, чтобы даже близко не отметиться запахом, учитывая, какие своры выходили на травлю со стороны базы. Запах Шерлока стал ощутим уже за поворотом — запах лиса, боли и страха. Брат сидел, сжавшись в комок, оттащив свое тело подальше от железных зубьев, калеча и без того окровавленную лапу.   
  
— Дурррак, — злобно фыркнул Майкрофт, упорно игнорируя испуганно-виноватый взгляд брата. — Дурррак как есть.   
  
Капкан был хорош. Небось из тех, что покупают новички, тратя деньги на новомодные, хотя зачастую совсем бесполезные штучки-дрючки. Не простая ржавая железка с пружиной, а железка хитрая, со странными рычажками и хитрым механизмом.   
  
— Глаза б мои тебя не видели, — ворчал Майкрофт, так и эдак прижимая лапами железные окровавленные ступеньки.   
  
Капкан не поддавался, время шло. Шерлок показательно бравурничал, но Майкрофт понимал, насколько ему страшно. Даже очень страшно. Не меньше, чем ему, Майкрофту. Лапа брата распухла, трава вокруг была забрызгана кровью, а пленный лис заметно слабел.   
  
— Черррт, я все равно умнее, — злился Майкрофт, перебирая все новые и новые комбинации.   
  
А небо светлело. Светлело с каждой минутой, вбивая гвозди в обрывки жизни кудрявого рыжего лиса. А затем раздался лай. Не просто лай. Майкрофт вздрогнул, узнав стальные нотки в певучем громком голосе. Свору вел зверь, который держал в страхе весь лес — огромный мраморный леопардовый гончак, стоивший владельцу базы безумных денег, ввезенный втихомолку, с кучей нарушений, с диким риском. Злобный, хитрый, умный, безжалостный Мориарти. Те, чей след он брал, были обречены, какими бы они ни были быстрыми и ловкими.   
  
— Все в порядке, — ободрил Майкрофт брата. — Мы успеем.   
  
— Черт бы тебя побрал! — горячился Шерлок. — Беги отсюда! Спасай свою шкуру... Я знал, на что шел.   
  
— Не в этот раз, — ухмыльнулся Майкрофт, под лапами которого, наконец, поддались пружины, высвобождая распухшую конечность Шерлока. — А вот теперь бежим! — и они побежали, настолько быстро, насколько позволяло состояние искалеченного лиса.   
  
Майкрофт был хорош, он превзошел самого себя, петляя, проходя по своему же следу, перепрыгивал бурелом, но Мориарти словно его не замечал. Его манил кровавый след, и с каждой минутой обманчиво певучий лай звучал все ближе. И тогда Майкрофт принял решение. Импульсивное, глупое, в стиле Шерлока — он остановился, пропуская брата вперед, и бросился навстречу гончей. Шерлок даже не сразу понял, что произошло. Спасительная проволочная линия приближалась, а эхо смертельного лая звучало все тише. Только попав у тропы в горячие объятья изнывавшего в неведении Уотсона, переведя дух, он понял, что Майкрофта рядом нет. А Майкрофт мчался из последних сил, понимая, что дорога завела его в самое опасное место.   
  
Темная рукотворная нора — лабиринт. Вокруг стояла убийственная вонь собак, железа, людей и пороха. Запах смерти. Но был один момент, который заставил Майкрофта сюда свернуть. В норный лабиринт не мог пролезть Мориарти. Убедившись, что певучий лай не приближается, хотя и не затихает, лис позволил себе перевести дух. Это было... Страшно. Стертые до крови лапы болели, ребра ходили ходуном, воздух больно царапал глотку. Такие нужные минуты отдыха, которые так хотелось продлить! И как быстро они утекают из-под носа.   
  
Майкрофта насторожил шум. Визгливый, истерический лай, который с каждой секундой приближался. Черррт! Таксы! Они спустили свору такс. Вот уж теперь точно дело худо. Снаружи Мориарти, здесь — таксы. Майкрофт собрался с духом и побежал. Лабиринт несколько расширился, уходя вверх, земли стало меньше, дерева и бетона — больше, а лай становился все ближе. Ноги слабели, дышать было все трудней. Сердце молотило, словно хвост схватившей добычу таксы. Лабиринт вывел в темное помещение, в котором стоял острый запах крови. Майкрофт отчаянно бросился вперед — туда, откуда тянула слабая струя лесного воздуха, а значит, был второй выход. Лис попал в длинный сарай, где держали притравку. Громкий лай почему-то впереди заставил его вздрогнуть. Навстречу ему, довольно размахивая хвостом, ощерив зубатую пасть, шел Мориарти. Сзади переливами гремел лай такс. Майкрофт вздохнул, прикрыв глаза. А ведь ему удалось, с чистой совестью и легким сердцем. Чужие зубы вцепились в шею, его дернули вверх, лязгнул металл, а совсем рядом громыхал оглушающий лай.   
  
— Эй, старик! — человеческий голос попытался перекричать собаку. — Рехнулся? Кто тебя сюда пустил?! Эй, придурки, уберите такс из вольерника! Рехнулись? Если порвут серебряного — хозяин ваших собак на куски порежет и лисам скормит!  
  
Майкрофт потряс головой, сжавшись в комок, отчаянно боясь… боли. Боли, которую он ощутил много дней назад, попав в пасть лучшей хозяйской гончей. Той самой, которая теперь гнила в яме на задворках фермы после стычки с острыми зубами Майкрофта. Но следы от схватки и память об адской боли, когда собачьи клыки прокусили шкуру и мышцы, оказавшись в опасной близости от позвоночника, остались и по сей день. Но сейчас был только пугающий запах дерева и металла. И запах чужого лиса. Майкрофт осторожно оглянулся. Лисом пахло — но его нигде не было! Он потряс головой, принюхался — и буквально перед его мордой возникли два круглых янтарных глаза.  
  
— Значит, чтобы ты меня рассмотрел, мне нужно раскрыть глаза, — протянул насмешливый голос.  
  
— Где я нахожусь? — коротко осведомился Майкрофт, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
  
— На охотничьей базе, где ж еще, — фыркнул невидимый обладатель глаз. — Но в моих апартаментах.  
  
— В апарта… Но это же база! Здесь учат убивать лисов!  
  
— Учат, — безразлично согласился голос. — Но меня пока не трогали.  
  
— Кто ты? — страх отступил, и Майкрофт пытался понять, не попал ли в еще худшую переделку.  
  
— Можешь звать меня Грегом.  
  
— И ты тоже лис?  
  
— И я тоже лис.  
  
— Но я тебя не вижу. Точнее — вижу только глаза.  
  
В этот момент двери открылись.  
  
Майкрофт инстинктивно юркнул в темноту, а его собеседник, наоборот, сдвинулся так, чтобы оказаться у самой сетки, закрыв собой проем чистого широкого, но низкого вольера с деревянным полом, установленного на высоких металлических креплениях в пяти футах над землей. В сарай вошел человек, проорал что-то насчет сбрендивших собак, которых надо набить полсотни, чтобы оплатить пару таких зверей, и вышел, оставив дверь неплотно прикрытой. Во дворе все стихло, а Майкрофт перевел дух. Теперь стало ясно, почему он не мог рассмотреть своего соседа. Рядом с Майкрофтом прихорашивался большой черно-бурый лис. Его мех отливался платиной, несколько выбиваясь из привычных окрасов. Майкрофт нервно хмыкнул, представляя, как выглядит — взъерошенный, еще не оправившийся после линьки, шерсть редкая, тусклая и… А уж если серебристый в такой форме сейчас, можно только представить, как он красив зимой. Неудивительно, что собак отогнали. Такой воротник… Догадка пронзила Майкрофта, и он спросил в лоб.  
  
— Тебя держат на мех?  
  
— Ну не для красоты же, — усмехнулся серебристый. — Ждут, пока войду в кондицию. Сам знаешь, после линьки с меня выйдет разве что опушек для сапожек.  
  
Майкрофт удивленно сел. Бред какой-то.  
  
— Так, давай по-порядку. Почему я оказался тут?  
  
— Я втащил тебя в свой вольер. Подумал, что запах крови на досках выветривается долго, находиться тут до забоя в подобных условиях будет просто невыносимо.   
  
Майкрофт кивнул, признавая резон аргументов серебристого.  
  
— Допустим, я поверю. А ничего, что вольер закрыт?  
  
— Закрыт, — усмехнулся серебристый. — Тебе показать, как поднимается задвижка?  
  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что можешь открыть? — встрепенулся Майкрофт. — Так показывай, и я…  
  
— Выбежишь во двор? Напомню. Там сейчас ждут тренировки шесть такс, две своры гончих, два ирландских волкодава, к слову — самые безобидные из всех, одна норвежская лайка и Мориарти. В каком порядке ты предпочтешь с ними сразиться, или без разницы?  
  
— Хочешь сказать, что я на псарне?  
  
— Удивишься, но… да. Именно. Из криков и лая я понял, что тебя загнали в тренировочный лабиринт для норных, ты его миновал, уходя от преследования, пробежал открытые ворота псарни, которая в тот момент была пуста — перед тренировкой собак не кормят, их уже забрали егеря, опасность представляли Мориарти и таксы. Мориарти, к слову, умен. Намного умнее остальной своры. Он-то и просек, что ты пойдешь в место, так или иначе смахивающее на нору. Открытое пространство лисы не любят. Так и вышло.   
  
— А ты сам что тут делаешь?  
  
— Я? — казалось, серебристый нисколько не удивился вопросу. — Да почти ничего. Я тут живу.   
  
— И ни разу не пытался убежать?  
  
— И ты не попытаешься, — заверил серебристый. — Если увидишь, сколько тут собак. А ты увидишь.   
  
— Ну а сейчас? Ты же сам сказал, что собак забрали на тренировку, такс отогнал человек и…  
  
— И во дворе тебя ждет Мориарти. Можем поспорить на твою шкуру.  
  
— И он всегда во дворе?  
  
— О нет, его забирают на случки и на показательные выступления, но это бывает нечасто. И как правило, в такие дни не проводятся тренировки остальных собак, они отдыхают… в том числе и во дворе.  
  
— Так чего ждешь ты? Пока тебя убьют током и снимут шкуру?  
  
— Я жду. Пока меня повезут убивать током, — согласно кивнул серебристый. — Вывезут из псарни, и у меня появится шанс уйти. Потому что я знаю двор — но не знаю окрестностей, это говорит о перспективах долгой смерти в капкане.  
  
— Звучит мрачно, — признался Майкрофт. — И риск, что ты не вырвешься, ох как высок.   
  
— Риск, что меня разорвут собаки при попытке побега — выше, — усмехнулся серебристый. — И ты тоже так думаешь, иначе бы сейчас уже прикусил меня за шкирку и потребовал открыть дверцу.  
  
— Ты прав, — неожиданно легко признался Майкрофт. Ладно… А ночью? Что ночью?  
  
— Ночью шанс есть, — согласился серебристый. — Мориарти ночует в доме, а во дворе оставляют две-три собаки. И да, я бы рискнул, если бы это были ирландцы.  
  
— Ты знаешь план двора?   
  
— В некоторой мере. Неидеально, но я и не совсем слеп.  
  
— А если я предложу бежать ночью?  
  
— Я откажусь, — безразлично отвернулся к стенке серебристый. — Ночью сегодня оставят лайку, ее только вчера привезли, а в первую ночь собаку не запускают в общий вольер во избежание драк. Я видел ее в работе. Она не догоняет, чтобы догнать. Она понимает только убивать. Так что сегодня ночью — точно нет. И тебе не советую. Но ты, конечно, волен сам принимать решение, лесной лис.  
  
— Майкрофт, — запоздалое представление. — И да, я — лесной лис.  
  
— Ну вот, Майкрофт… Дверцу я тебе открою, как надумаешься, а вот от побега этой ночью вынужден отказаться. Мне моя шкура, даже вылинявшая, мне дороже минуты славы.  
  
Раздался щелчок. В помещение вошел человек, неся что-то в руках. Отодвинулась узкая полоска сетки, в клетку упали куски цыпленка. Грег даже не шевельнулся — лежал, уставившись на человека янтарными глазами, закрывая своей распушенной шкурой обзор проема и полностью спрятав Майкрофта.  
  
Человек ушел, серый взял кусочек мяса.  
  
— Бери, ешь. После такой гонки впроголодь тебе не то что на побег — дожить до следующего утра сил не хватит.  
  
Майкрофт отказываться не стал, заработал челюстями, разрывая сочное мясо.  
  
— Грег… Ты родился в неволе?  
  
— Не совсем. В заказнике. Ну тот же лес, только с запретом отстрела.   
  
— А потом?  
  
— Потом я попался кому-то на глаза, и меня поймали.  
  
— Поймали? — усмехнулся Майкрофт. — Видать, не слишком ты цеплялся за волю. Не желающий быть пойманным пойман не будет.  
  
— Особенно если речь не идет о свободе семьи, — неохотно проворчал Грег, который свернулся в клубок и прикрыл глаза. — Когда перед твоим носом пытаются загнать в ловушку твоих, пойдешь на что угодно. Даже на то, чего от тебя ждут люди.  
  
Майкрофт открыл было рот возразить, но вспомнил Шерлока и замолчал.  
  
— Ты хотел убежать. Куда?  
  
— Без разницы. Я не хочу быть воротником или собачьим кормом, все остальные варианты для меня приемлемы. Пусть они не идеальны, но лучше… двух первых.  
  


  
  
Майкрофт кивнул, соглашаясь. Уж кому-кому, но определенно не ему возражать на предмет выбора собственной судьбы. Он же сам, по сути, загнал себя в ловушку и…  
  
И был бы мертв, если бы не безрассудное равнодушие (или неравнодушие) серебристого лиса, который рискнул втащить его в клетку за шкирку под носом у рассвирепевшей своры такс и леопардовой гончей. Черррт… Майкрофт вздохнул, ощутив прилив непонятной слабости, и сказал то, что должен был сказать с самого начала.  
  
— Спасибо тебе, Грег.  
  
— Не за что. Свои мотивы я уже озвучил.  
  
Майкрофт задремал. Лисы часто отсыпаются днем, но этот сон был глубокий и болезненный. И к вечеру лучше не стало. Его трясло, дыхание стало хриплым и прерывистым, время от времени прорывался глухой кашель. Ну чего уж тут… Весенний лес такой коварный, а он ночь сидел около Шерлока, потом бежал, глотая морозный воздух. Все одно к одному, одно к одному…  
  
Темнело на дворе быстро. И от темноты становилось легче воспаленным глазам. Майкрофт попытался скрутиться поудобнее, чтобы сохранить хоть немного тепла.   
  
Время шло, тело болело, его трясло. Зато было тепло. Очень.  
  
Приоткрыв глаза, Майкрофт обнаружил около самого своего носа чужую морду. Серебристый лис свернулся кольцом вокруг него, помогая согреться. Глянцево-черная маска резко выделялась на фоне меха, отдающего металлическим блеском. Ощутив возню, он приоткрыл глаза, профыркал: «Спи!», — и вновь зажмурился.  
  
Майкрофт послушался.  
  
Он знал, что произошло. Его свалил бронхит. Обычный бронхит, который так часто перетекает в пневмонию, сваливая с ног и убивая. О, сколько лисов подохло после скачек от погони, после переправ через речи, после лежания на мокрой листве… А сказки о непродуваемой-непромокаемой шкуре… Их в пору рассказывать на могилках.  
  
К утру кашель Майкрофта уже был слышен даже во дворе. Прибежал обеспокоенный хозяин, который выложился в более чем крупную сумму и теперь не хотел потерять свои кровные. Сунулся в вольер — и ахнул.  
  
— Да это не серебряный! Это вторая лиса! Эй, кто-то видел, как сюда попала лисица?  
  
— А с чего ты взял, что это лисица, а не лис? — недовольно пробормотал вошедший следом мужчина в резиновых высоких сапогах, как позже Майкрофт узнал — егерь.  
  
— Да потому что серебристый — агрессор, вроде такой весь пушистый, а ни с кем не уживался, я его покупал — в отдельном вольере держали. Вон как скрутился вокруг, и голову ей положил почти морда к морде. Точно лисица… Больная только. Кашляет.  
  
— Так может ее… того? — деловито предложил егерь. — И не заразит.  
  
— Кашель… Это, скорее, промерзла где-то. Но нашла же лазейку, пролезла к нему.  
  
— Так она вон какая тощая и нескладная. Серый у тебя холеный, ему надо дыру размером с мою голову, чтобы куда-то пролезть, а эта плешивка… Ладно, что делать то будем?  
  
— А подождем, — вдруг игриво хихикнул хозяин. — Ты сам посуди, если он эту лису принял. Да если из помета пара лисят перехватит его окрас — мы озолотимся!  
  
— А если все в мать пойдут? — неуверенно потер переносицу егерь.  
  
— А если в мать — ген все равно будут нести, в следующеем поколении вылезти может, не в накладе будем, да не боись, только подлечить ее.  
  
Майкрофту было до ужаса унизительно осознавать, что от него ожидают потомства, но… с одной стороны, у него просто не было сил пошевелиться, с другой — он был благодарен серому, который скалился, не позволив вытащить его и сунуть руку под живот, определяя пол, с третьей… ему было тепло. А от тепла развозило в тряпку, мысли самой умной головы лесного Сената растекались, словно мед, и Майкрофт, не в силах даже возмущенно фыркнуть, лишь сунул морду под морду серого. Неосознанный жест доверия, которое бывает только у зверей.  
  
Его лечили. Осторожно пронося шприц в руке над оскаленной пастью серого, кололи. Наливали в поилку теплое молоко, которое серый даже не трогал (вызывая скупую слезу умиления у хозяина и тычки ему в бок от хозяйки, которая уже мысленно нянчила свою будущую нереально красивую шубу в количестве шести шкурок с редким платиновым отливом).   
  
Майкрофт не знал, как долго валялся в полуотключке, но в какой-то момент он смог и голову поднять, и даже подойти к сетке, игнорируя насмешливый совет Грега не светить яйцами. Силы прибывали, болезнь отступила, а общество серого лиса стало нужным. У лисов однопометники редко остаются жить рядом, и привязанности обычно прочны именно в самой семье. Но разлуку с братом Майкрофт переживал болезненно, искренне не понимая его нежелание тратить больше времени на общение. Он уже и позабыл, как это — лежать, свернувшись клубком в клубок, прищурив глаза, и болтать о пустяках, не решая глобальных проблем и не ожидая подколки. О, на подколки Грег был падок, вот только были они… безобидными. Ну не обижали они Майкрофта, хоть убей. И он выздоравливал, наслаждаясь обществом серого, сытной едой и сравнительной безопасностью.   
  
Если Майкрофт и думал, что Грег уж слишком легкомысленно относится к их положению, он был не прав. Грег бдил. Следил, внюхивался. Однажды вечером, высунув нос через сетку и чутко вбирая запахи, он, не поворачивая головы, поинтересовался.  
  
— Бежать не передумал?  
  
Майкрофт вопросительно навострил уши.  
  
— Бежать? Но ты же говорил…  
  
— Если ты заметил, — терпеливо пояснил Грег, человек сейчас усердно моет Мориарти на крыльце. Это значит…  
  
— Значит, что у него выставка. Смотр, случка или еще черт знает что. Но ночью…  
  
— Во-первых ночи уже короткие, а дальше будут еще короче. Если ты не хочешь пройти обследование на предмет зарождающегося потомства или получить имитацию садки с моей стороны, учитывая, что напротив вольера уже смонтировали камеру, я бы посоветовал рассмотреть этот вариант, — буркнул серый.  
  
— А ты? — Этого вопроса от себя Майкрофт не ожидал. До недавнего времени его голова была занята Шерлоком, побегом, своим выздоровлением – но никак не судьбой серебристого лиса. Оказалось — все-таки да, его это волнует: — Ты сам как?  
  
— Ну и я с тобой. Не волнуйся, на шею не повисну. Выберемся и разойдемся в разные стороны.  
  
Майкрофт приподнялся, потягиваясь, отряхнул лапы. Спасибо, о камере сказал — действительно не стоит светиться около сетки. Самка так самка, для воли не болит.   
  
Едва во дворе стих лай, крики, возня егерей, а хозяин торжественно упаковал мраморную тварь с голубыми глазами в машину и выехал со двора, серый подобрался поближе к краю вольера. Майкрофт улегся, уронив голову на лапы — ждал. Вот появился егерь, ведя на поводке двух огромных псов. И тут Майкрофту стало по-настоящему нехорошо. Грязно-серые косматые твари доставали головой до талии взрослому человеку! Но серебристого это нисколько не смутило. Он дождался, пока волкодавы оббежали двор и улеглись в углу, в доме и во дворе погас свет, и аккуратно просунул лапу в сетку. Майкрофт с интересом наблюдал за тем, как длинная узкая глянцево-черная морда подсунулась под шпингалет, не позволяя ему упасть, старательно расширяя лапами образовавшуюся щель.  
  
— Бегом! Тут пружина, едва выскользнем — дверца захлопнется и задвижка опустится! — шикнул Грег.  
  
Майкрофт проскользнул в дверцу, ощущая, как неприятно царапнула металлическая задвижка, выдрав клок меха. Серебристый выскользнул следом. Его мех блестел, словно смазанный маслом, и, казалось, не может зацепиться ни за что в этом мире.   
  
Майкрофт ощущал неприятный холодок, когда они переступили порог сарая. Прямо в углу — там, где высокая постройка позволяла прыгнуть на забор, спали два косматых монстра. Но Грег безразлично прошел до угла, махнув хвостом, легко прыгнул на бревна, оттуда — на постройку и на забор. Майкрофт, не мешкая, бросился следом.   
  
— Не вздумай тут прыгнуть вниз, — остановил он уже подсобравшегося серебристого. — Там капканы.  
  
Серый удивленно глянул на него, но послушался, легко ступая лапами, прошел дальше и прыгнул на вытоптанную людьми и собаками землю — гораздо более твердую, зато безопасную. Один прыжок — и пара лисов уже мчалась по выросшей траве, уходя все дальше и дальше по угодьям охотничьей базы в сторону леса. К удивлению Майкрофта, клеточный серый был в неплохой форме, хотя, конечно, они оба уступали сородичам, пробегавшим все это время на воле.   
  
Перебравшись через высохшее русло ручейка, серебристый уступил первенство Майкрофту, который ориентировался тут куда лучше его самого. Лисы привычно делали петли, запутывая погоню, но скорее уже для проформы. Как и говорил серый, без хозяина у всех был выходной, а страшные волкодавы, натренированные никого не впускать на территорию, никак не отреагировали на лисов, которые ее покидали.   
  


  
  
Чем ближе к дому, тем легче было бежать Майкрофту. Воздух ласкал грудь, лапы привычно пружинили по густому лесному ковру и… Он был свободен! Сво-бо-ден!  
  
Поворот к низине, оттуда пробежать вдоль ручья по кромке воды, чтобы сбить след и… нора родителей! Как же он соскучился!  
  
В норе было пусто, явно отец и мать вышли на охоту. Майкофт уютно свернулся клубком, вдыхая родной запах и… Стоп. Грег! Они вышли вместе с Грегом! Он выскочил наружу, втянул воздух носом. Запаха лиса не было. Нигде не было.  
  
Ладно… Сейчас он встретится с родителями, а потом пойдет искать.  
  
Задавив в себе гнетущее ощущение, оставшееся от исчезновения Грега, Майкрофт вернулся в родительскую нору. Запахи окружали со всех сторон, словно многоцветная картина, яркие такие, знакомые… Почти. Он все-таки отвык, позабыл, что теперь в родительском доме все ощущается другим. Майкрофт заглянул в родительскую спальню, покрутился по коридорам и внезапно наткнулся на...  
  
Чужой запах полоснул по носу совсем рядом! Запах чужой лисы, которая что-то делает в родительском доме! Майкрофт оскалился, бросился в удаленную комнату (новую, даже ход еще не слишком отполировался!) — и наткнулся на прижавшуюся, готовую к броску лисицу.  
  
— Сестра?..  
  
Дочь семейства Холмсов была темным пятном, которое они все старались позабыть. Майкрофт помнил ту весну, когда в норе появился большеголовый лисенок. Гибкий, ярко-рыжий, с белым кольцом на носу. Эвр была милейшим ребенком, если бы не пара «но». По договоренности лисы не позволяли себе охотиться на соседей. Но не Эвр. Ей не было разницы, кто попал в когти — сын живущей в овраге зайчихи, бабушка семейства белок или зазевавшаяся юная выдра. Слова и увещевания ничего не давали. Время шло, Эвр становилась все наглее. Пока однажды не исчезла.   
  
Мать рыдала, Шерлок, едва появившийся на свет, был слишком мал, чтобы понимать, а отец с Майкрофтом отмалчивались. Они-то видели, как неуемная юная лисица нагло попыталась украсть припасы у охотников, была схвачена за шкирку, а отбивать не рискнули. Нельзя сказать, чтобы они не вздохнули после случившегося с некоторым облегчением. Уж слишком сильно подпортила репутацию Холмсов дочка, которой лесной закон был не писан.  
  
Сколько времени прошло, но не узнать Эвр Майкрофт не мог. Та же безуминка в чайных глазах, белое кольцо вокруг носа, странные резкие движения.  
  
— Давно ты тут? — поинтересовался он, нисколько не смущаясь, что в первую очередь не спросил, а как она, вообще, спаслась.  
  
— Ты предсказуем, братец, — фыркнула Эвр. — Недавно. Но ты только сейчас счел возможным меня проведать.  
  
— Я только вырвался из неволи, — жестко огрызнулся Майкрофт. — Где родители?  
  
— Мама и папа ушли за гостинцами, скоро обещали вернуться, — беззаботно фыркнула Эвр. — Они часто ходят.  
  
Ну еще бы. Престарелым родителям теперь приходится охотиться вдвое больше, только бы дочка не взялась за старое. Майкрофт это прекрасно понимал. Язык чесался спросить про Шерлока, но… Не сейчас и не у нее. Майкрофт свернулся клубком, устраиваясь поудобнее, но глаза закрывать не стал. После долгого сидения в клетке забег его утомил, но спать не давало чувство опасности.   
  
А потом вернулись родители.  
  
И Шерлок. Виновато потупившись, подполз на пузе поближе, сунув морду Майкрофту на шею. И он простил. Потому что любил. Потому что брат.  
  
Потихоньку жизнь стала налаживаться.  
  
Эвр осталась с родителями, Майкрофт пытался вернуться в привычную колею. Он стал мудрее и злее, словно прошедшие месяцы убили в нем остатки чего-то теплого, легкого, что позволяло изредка, но улыбаться той самой лисьей улыбкой, которую так любили рисовать художники. Ему чего-то не хватало. Все было — свобода, дом, семья, а чего-то не хватало. Шерлок присмирел, впрочем, Майкрофт был уверен, что это ненадолго. Он даже несколько раз сам, без напоминания, заглянул к брату, и они пытались поговорить. Вот только разговоры эти были... не такими. Да — честными, да — достаточно откровенными и братскими, но... недостаточно теплыми. Мысли о каком-то недостающем тепле возникали все чаще, заставляя сворачиваться в комок, пряча морду под пушистым кончиком хвоста.   
  
А еще стали пропадать лисы. Целые семьи. Причину тому, конечно же, выяснили. Их стал отлавливать человек, тот самый, который держал охотничью базу. Отлавливать для того, чтобы сажать в клетки и ставить в подземный лабиринт. Некоторые не выдерживали вида атакующей своры и сходили с ума, другие погибали, придавленные не в меру ретивым егерем или сорвавшейся собакой, третьи... Вот только как их находили, если за столько лет ни разу семьи, вдоль и поперек изучившие привычки двуногих, не попадались им на пути?  
  
Майкрофт устал считать потери, день за днем получая новые страшные новости. И продвигалась эта напасть все ближе и ближе к уютной норе старых Холмсов. Продвигалась быстро и жестоко. Майкрофт с каждым днем все больше мрачнел, миссис Холмс дрожала, как осиновый лист, выпуская мужа на охоту, и тот прощался, словно уходил навсегда.  
  
Майкрофт не мог позволить себе следить за всеми членами семьи и был безмерно благодарен Шерлоку, который вместе с Уотсоном старался быть неподалеку от родителей. Однажды в лесу прошел слух, что на базу приехали странные люди. Они привезли какое-то непонятное оборудование, расставили повсюду, а некоторые засели прямо в угодьях базы. Майкрофт ввел режим повышенных мер предосторожности — кто их знает, этих людей.  
  
Потому и свернул последнее собрание раньше времени, и домой возвращался чересчур поспешно. Правда, осторожность все-таки не отключилась, и зашел он к норе с подветренной стороны. О, как это было правильно! Едва показалась опушка, лис замер от ужаса и удивления.   
  
У самого входа в нору на траве развалился Мориарти. В шести-семи фунтах от него сидел на земле человек, хозяин, намотав на локоть тяжелый витой поводок, прикрепленный к шлейке жестким карабином, в руках его был пакет с мясом, которое пахло даже на расстоянии.   
  
Перед ним сидела Эвр, жадно хватая пастью вкусные кусочки.  
  
— Ай умница, ай хорошая! — приговаривал человек, подсовывая лисе под нос вкусные кусочки. — Ай умница моя!   
  
Лисица абсолютно спокойно сидела на земле, склонив голову, подхватывала ломтики мяса. В густой шерсти отчетливо проступало тонкое кожаное кольцо, на котором виднелась небольшая коробочка.  
  
Майкрофт похолодел. Вот оно что... Эвр приволокла на шее коробку, по которой ее могли найти люди. И она сознательно лазила по норам сородичей, привлекая к ним людей, получала свою долю лакомства и возвращалась в родительскую нору... И это все происходило у него, Майкрофта, под носом! А он не понял, не увидел, не распознал!  
  
И кто будет следующим? Отец? Мамуля? Шерлок?  
  
Майкрофт был умен и осторожен, но было у него слабое место, то самое, которое заставляло делать необдуманные и порой глупые со стороны поступки. Он подпрыгнул как можно выше и бросился прямо через полянку, всей пастью схватил за ремешок на шее сестры, щелкнул зубами и помчался вперед, почти под носом у обалдевшего Мориарти.  
  
Человек замешкался, спуская с поводка пса, и эти мгновения спасли Майкрофту жизнь. Он мчался по лесу, почти не петляя, понимая, что у него мало шансов против огромной леопардовой гончей. Та неслась, словно олень, перепрыгивая через бурелом, который мелкий лис был вынужден обходить, растягиваясь в огромных скачках своим гибким мраморным телом.   
  
Сколько он выдержит? Должен... Должен — как можно дольше и дальше, так, чтобы увести именно сейчас угрозу далеко-далеко от норы... Его родительской норы, от Шерлока и Уотсона, даже от хитрой Ирен.   
  
Он мчался, не замечая, что начали кровить исколотые лапы, что воздух все труднее наполняет грудь, мчался что есть духу, выронив где-то на топкой тропинке злополучный передатчик. Но с каждым скачком заливистый лай Мориарти был все ближе, а сил оставалось все меньше. Вот уже упавшее дерево, за ним ручей, а там... там колючая проволока и те самые люди с оборудованием, которые...  
  
Майкрофт сделал отчаянный прыжок, уже слыша за спиной абсолютно свежее дыхание нагоняющей гончей. Еще, еще...  
  
Во рту уже появился привкус крови — легкие на справлялись с нагрузкой, лис споткнулся, теряя драгоценные секунды и скорость.   
  
Он даже и не понял, что произошло, когда собака затормозила, вспахав передними лапами полусгнившую листву. Почти рядом с Майкрофтом возник другой лис, с черной маской и металлическим почти платиновым блестящим мехом. Он протявкал собаке в морду оскорбительный клич — и рванул вперед. Мориарти, который даже несколько растерялся, моментально сделал огромный прыжок и помчался следом за ним, оставив измотанного Майкрофта валяться на траве.  
  
Пролежав несколько минут, лис попытался подняться на ноги. Тело болело, ноги горели огнем. Только он теперь уже не ощущал ни боли, ни усталости, а побежал из последних сил по следу собаки и серебристого лиса. К его ужасу, следы вели именно в ту сторону, где собрались страшные люди с не менее страшными сооружениями.   
  
Когда Майкрофт достиг ограды, то услышал человеческие голоса, причем голоса эти были злыми.  
  
— Мистер Эммерсон, это ваш пес. Три свидетеля подтвердили это.  
  
Ответ смешался с тихим собачьим скулежом.  
  
— Ну... э... да...  
  
— Митер Эммерсон, эта собака не внесена в единый реестр и представляет собой животное с узкой специализацией. Вы спустили ее на лиса в период репродукции популяции. Кроме того, собака выпущена на лиса, который снабжен передатчиком, а локация подтвердила, что данные выводятся на ваше оборудование. Таким образом, вы осознанно выпустили пса на лиса в нарушение...  
  
Дальше Майкрофт не слушал. Он осторожно высунул морду и смотрел на стушевавшегося хозяина, на жестко схваченного за ошейник чужой рукой пса, на серебристый мех, распростертый у ног людей. Грег... Все стало отвратительно ясно и понятно, словно сложившаяся картинка зимних следов. У Грега на шее тоже была таинственная коробка, которую звали «передатчиком», потому он и не пошел с Майкрофтом, а рисковал каждую секунду, оставаясь рядом с базой...  
  
И снова закололо в боку, и снова не хватило воздуха.  
  
Он осел на землю, вытянув морду на лапы и поражаясь собственному безразличию. Его могли учуять, найти, поймать... Но отчего-то это не пугало. Просто хотелось... Хотелось свернуться в клубок, уложить морду на серебристо-черный мех, прикрыть глаза и наслаждаться теплом и покоем, пусть даже мнимым.   
  
— С лисом что делаем?  
  
— Да ничего... Экосистема. Растащат падаль. Только передатчик сними.  
  
— Не укусит?  
  
— Уже нет, он уже не реагирует на внешние раздражители. Чересчур сильно собака схватила за шею.  
  
— Не схватила бы — мы бы и не узнали, чем тут хозяин промышляет. А теперь уж точно останется без лицензии.  
  
И люди стали собирать свое оборудование, в машину погрузили пса, а хозяин пешком побрел в сторону базы.  
  
Майкрофт подождал еще немного, выбрался из своего укрытия и потрусил в сторону серебристой шкурки, распростертой в траве.  
  
Он осторожно улегся рядом, кольцом вокруг темного лиса, уложив морду ему на морду и прикрыл глаза.  
  
Может быть, люди этого не понимают, но боль — она одна, и у людей, и у зверей.  
  
И ему сейчас было больно. Больно и гадко.  
  
Потому что чужак понял цену его семьи куда сильнее, чем родная сестра. И сделал для их защиты куда больше, чем она... Хотел ли Майкрофт мести? Ему было все равно. Он хотел только одного.   
  
Язык осторожно коснулся густого меха, тонкой черной кожаной полоски века.  
  
Узкая линия ресниц дрогнула.  
  
Приоткрылась янтарная щелка глаз.  
  
— Ты не можешь...   
  
Майкрофт прислушивался. Дыхание было слабым — слишком, словно крыло болотной мошки, но было.   
  
— Пожалуйста...  
  
Он зарылся мордой в серый мех, зажмурился.  
  
— Слышишь?   
  
— Идиот, хватит меня облизывать, — едва слышно профыркал Грег. — Дай, солнце выйдет. Они-то укатили, но камеры оставили. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы тебе на шею повесили передатчик в ожидании своры серошкурого потомства?   
  



End file.
